Si fuera un minuto antes
by x0darkness0x
Summary: MiniFic. Una carta dirigida a Ron confesándo todos los sentimientos de la chica que la ha escrito... Tal vez, su inseguridad a la hora de mandarla le hará perder la oportunidad de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_hola! bueno, me presento de nuevo... soy Gissy, e publicado algunos fiks en fanfiction pero de momento no an tenido muxo exito, aun asi, no me rindo..._

_weno, este es un one-shot k me vino a la mente un dia k miraba la lluvia... es muy especial, y, por favor.. dejarme reviews! ke mis animos ya estan por decaer... (_

_bezitoz! Gissy_

* * *

26 de Octubre

Querido Ron,

Hoy llueve, y no puedo evitar sentarme frente a la ventana y contemplar cómo las gotas golpean furiosamente el suelo. La lluvia me recuerda a ti. A mí. Me recuerda a los dos.

Hay veces, como hoy, que, cuando la miro, deseo estar ahí tumbada, desnuda, simplemente sintiendo… Y… (¿por qué no?) junto a ti.

No sé por que escribo esta carta, que debería entregarte pero sé que no lo haré; no sé por que me quedo pasmada mirando un horizonte que jamás alcanzaré; no sé por que pretendo negar lo evidente; no sé por que me he negado que te amo; no se por qué temo tanto a vivir el amor… ¡Hay tantas cosas que no sé!

Para sentirme bien conmigo misma debería prometerte que he intentado verte sólo como un amigo. Lo intenté cuando me di cuenta de que dependo de ti más de lo que seria conveniente. Pero… ¡rebelde corazón¿Por qué no escuchas a mi mente, más sabia y más sensata que tú?

Para sentirme bien contigo, debería prometérmelo a mí misma.

¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte! Y no sé por dónde empezar… Sigo mirando la lluvia, intento alejar mis ojos y mis pensamientos de ella pero no puedo. Es una atracción tan… tan pura, limpia… ¡Tan inocente!

Las gotas, la luz de la cabaña de Hagrid en la lejanía, la montaña escondida por la noche… ¿Cuántas veces, contemplando este paisaje o cualquier otro habré deseado que llegaras y me cogieras la mano?

Quisiera ser la muñeca de tus sueños, ese ser tan perfecto e irreal… Quisiera decirte que quiero ser esa muñeca de porcelana… Pero cuando estoy a tu lado, el resto desaparece… Siento a veces ganas de abrazarte, tenerte junto a mí, de hablarte, de besarte… Otras veces me olvido de todo, sólo estáis tú y tu mirada profunda, tus ojos, tú, tú, tú…

No puedo decirte que eres el primer amor, pero sí quiero que sepas que eres el más perfecto hasta el momento.

Constantemente me siento una traidora por enamorarme de ti, y quiero gritar para sentirme descargada de las miles y miles de cosas que siento cuando recuerdo esa sonrisa tuya tan esperanzadora…

¡Sí, esperanza¿Por qué existe? Sé que no me ves como nada más que una amiga, pero esa duda, esa TORTURA se encarga de ponerme entre la espada y la pared, de hacerme continuamente la pregunta que debería tener la valentía de contestar con un no¿y si tú también me quieres del mismo modo que yo?

A veces la agonía es tan grande que lloro… Pero hoy las únicas lágrimas son las de los ángeles…

Y termino esta carta (que nunca entregaré aunque moriría por hacerlo), viendo llover, deseando escurrirme como hace el agua de este sufrimiento al que mi corazón y mi juventud me han condenado.

Siempre tuya,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Hedwig cogió la carta de la mano de Hermione. Ella trató de atársela a la pata, pero la blanca lechuza de Harry salió volando por la ventana, temiendo que, una vez más, la castaña le quitara el pergamino y saliera corriendo escaleras abajo con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_El mes de abril estaba terminando, y debería notarse en el clima. Si Hedwig fuera humana, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el frío que hacía era bastante peculiar y extraño…_

_Tampoco entendió la Marca negra y verde de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de entre las dos mandíbulas que estaba posada encima del dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor._

_Hedwig simplemente entró por la ventara, y, sin mirar los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos del pelirrojo que había tendido en el suelo, le dejó la carta encima del pecho._

_La lechuza tampoco se dio cuenta de que el pecho no se movía al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, si no que estaba quieto. Salió por la ventana, sin saber que los mortífagos habían asesinado a Ronald Weasley. _


	2. Chapter 2

_hola! weno, en principio esta istoria no tenia k tener continuacion, pero lo publike tb en otro foro dond tuvo mas exito k aki y me la pidieron... asi k la escribi y ya k staba escrita... pues la pongo aki tbn. weno, no se si alguien lo leera, si leeis espero k os guste y dejarme reviews! sirven muxo jeje._

_gracias sis d mi alma x apoyarme! os kiero nenas _

‡ ———————————————————————————— ‡

**_Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos._**

_**No quería que la vieran llorar.**_

_**- Lo siento, Mione… -dijo Harry, acercándose al sillón de la sala común donde la chica se encontraba -. Es un duro golpe… para todos.**_

**_Hermione le miró a los ojos con tristeza, y solo pudo ver reflejada su misma imagen en ellos._**

_**- Harry, yo… yo le quería, Harry…**_

_**- Yo también le quería…**_

_**El chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y la pegó a él, tratando de que así se sintiera protegida.**_

_**- No… Yo le amaba.**_

_**Él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica se dibujara en su rostro.**_

_**- Siempre lo supe, en cierta manera.**_

_**- Se lo confesé todo… En una carta. Esta mañana la he mandado… ¡Ni siquiera habrá podido leerla!**_

_**Harry se levantó, y anduvo hacia la chimenea, encendida con llamas rojas y crepitantes.**_

_**- Harry… ¿Quién fue?**_

_**El moreno la miró a los ojos.**_

_**- Tú lo sabes.**_

_**Sí, lo sabía. Pero… ¿sería apropiado decírselo? Conocía el ímpetu de su amiga, y sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa si se enteraba.**_

_**- ¡Harry¡Tú lo sabes! –reprochó ella, con mares de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos -. Lo sabes…**_

_**- Mione… -dijo él, acercándose a su amiga de nuevo -. Pero…**_

_**- ¡Dímelo! –exigió -. Por lo que más quieras¡dímelo!**_

_**- ¡Voldemort ya me ha quitado a lo que mas quiero, Hermione! No quiero que también pase lo mismo contigo. No quiero que mueras por intentar conseguir una venganza que sabes de sobras que no conseguirás.**_

**_La chica se acurrucó repentinamente en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, apoyados en el respaldo, y la cara entre los brazos, sollozando ruidosamente._**

_**- Mione… Eres lo único que me queda.**_

_**Ella seguía llorando inconsolablemente.**_

_**- Te quiero demasiado para perderte a ti también, Mione… ¡Por favor! Deja de llorar…**_

_**Hermione se abrazó a sus rodillas.**_

_**- Me parte el corazón verte así. **_

_**Ella le miró a los ojos.**_

_**Su tristeza chocó con la de Harry, y él no lo resistió.**_

_**- Fue un error admitirlo de nuevo –empezó el chico, mientras la cara de Hermione se iba contorsionando por el horror y el miedo -. Parece que… que cuando el retrato de Dumbledore fue colgado en el despacho de directores, le expresó a McGonagall la voluntad de que siguiera estudiando aquí. Según él, sólo cometió el error de dejarse influenciar, pero… Pero era muy joven y no sabía lo que hacía. Dumbledore dijo que si se sentía bien en este colegio… cambiaría. Fue Malfoy, Mione. Me lo han dicho los de la Orden esta mañana. También me han dicho que no dijera nada, de momento… Que están buscando pruebas, y cuando las tengan, vendrán aquí, y se le llevarán a Azkaban, donde se pudrirá con su padre para siempre.**_

_**- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella -. ¿Sigue aquí?**_

_**- Sí, Mione, pero…**_

_**- ¿SIGUE AQUÍ?**_

_**- Sí, Mione, pero…**_

_**No pudo seguir diciendo nada más, pues la chica había salido corriendo. **_

_**- ¡NOOO! –gritó Harry medio instante antes de salir tras ella.**_

_**Cruzó el retrato de la señora Gorda corriendo, y, tratando de pensar como lo haría su amiga, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras (el Slytherin estaba más cerca de ahí que de las torres, de eso no había duda).**_

**_Mientras corría persiguiendo a su amiga, recordó todos los Horcruxes que había destruido a lo largo de ese año. _**

_**Fue en ese mismo momento que el moreno descubrió que Voldemort estaba completamente desprotegido ante las maldiciones mortales.**_

_**No, Hermione. Se obligó en pesar en ella y apretar la marcha para alcanzarla.**_

_**Antes que haga una locura, pensó. **_

_**Por fin, la vio. Pero no como hubiera deseado. **_

_**Hermione (¡Hermione! Su Mione…) estaba tumbada en el suelo, de lado, con la cabeza entre los brazos, alzados sobre los hombros. Sus piernas estaban puestas en una posición algo extraña para que se hubiera tropezado.**_

_**- No… No… No, no¡no! –dijo corriendo más deprisa -. ¡NO!**_

_**Se tropezó con sus propios pies, pero, tras chocar contra el suelo, se levantó de nuevo. **_

_**Apartó el pelo de Hermione de sus ojos y lo que vio le horrorizó.**_

_**La chica le devolvía una mirada vacía, inerte… Muerta.**_

_**Su Mione estaba muerta.**_

_**La cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó fuertemente.**_

_**- Despierta¡despierta! Despierta Mione… -lloró el moreno abrazando a la chica, tratando de darle la vida que le había sido injustamente quitada. **_

_**Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y llorosos, y sentía el cuerpo de su mejor amiga como nunca antes lo había sentido… Como nunca lo volvería a sentir.**_

_**- ¿La amas? –preguntó una voz fría delante suyo.**_

_**- Sí –reconoció el chico sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de en quién había confiado el secreto que más profundamente había guardado. **_

_**Si no lo hubiera hecho, Ginny hubiera terminado con su vida.**_

_**Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pensó cuando por fin abrió los ojos. **_

_**La realidad chocó contra él de una forma demasiado brusca.**_

_**Draco Malfoy estaba delante suyo.**_

_**- ¡Tú, asesino! –gritó soltando a Hermione suavemente (no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerle más daño del que ya había sufrido…).**_

_**- Siempre serás tan patéticamente sentimental como siempre, Potter –dijo el rubio con su sonrisa irónica -. ¿Es que puede haber una manera de ser más ridículo?**_

_**- ¡Tú¿Cómo confió alguien en una alimaña estúpida disfrazada de hurón botador¿Cómo pensó alguien que un renacuajo desteñido podría tener corazón¿Cómo creyó alguien que podrías cambiar y ser… y ser… y ser humano?**_

_**- Parece que alguien lo creyó.**_

_**- ¡Yo no!**_

_**En ese instante, estaban ambos muchachos encarados, a unos quince metros de distancia.**_

_**Aún así, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y las chispas de odios que salían de ellos podían haber prendido fuego, perfectamente, incluso a las paredes. **_

_**- No pensé que caerías tan bajo, la verdad –siguió Malfoy -. Con una sangre sucia…**_

**_- ¡Calla, elitista estúpido y egocéntrico¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo sentir¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es sentir algo que no sea odio o desprecio¡No sabes lo que es vivir una vida que no consista en obligar a los demás a ser lo que tú quieres¿Y pretendes hacernos creer que has cambiado¿Qué idiota se creería que un impertinente asqueroso y repugnante como tú podría cambiar?_**

_**- Al parecer, Dumbledore –respondió el chico sin perder la calma.**_

_**Algo estalló en el interior del moreno, algo que llevaba tiempo llenándose. Esa noche había llegado a su límite, pero los recientes acontecimientos lo habían sobrepasado con creces.**_

_**- ¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó Harry, deseoso de librarse de todo el dolor, de toda la tristeza que embargaba su alma en este momento.**_

_**Pero en el momento en el que el rayo de luz verde fosforescente salió de la varita de Harry, la varita de Malfoy también soltó el mismo resplandor brillante.**_

**_El camino de los rayos verdes se hizo eterno… En esos segundos, la cara de Malfoy fue cambiando… Empalideció, su nariz desapareció, sus ojos grises hermosos se convirtieron en rojos, color sangre…_**

_**Su estatura aumentó, se hizo más delgado…**_

_**Era Lord Voldemort.**_

_**Lord Voldemort, habiendo tomado poción multijugos, bajo el aspecto de Draco Malfoy había entrado en Hogwarts.**_

_**Harry sonrió socarronamente.**_

_**Era el destino, pensó.**_

_**Uno había muerto en manos del otro… Como pronosticó la profecía.**_

_**Los rayos verdes impactaron contra ellos, y cayeron al suelo, ambos al mismo tiempo.**_

**_La rivalidad desaparecida para siempre._**


End file.
